1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus that notifies users of errors in a case in which a toner adhesion amount at one of a background portion of a latent image bearer and a background portion of a transfer body onto which a toner image is transferred exceeds a threshold value.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus in which a developing device and a latent image bearer, i.e., a photoconductor are driven without forming a latent image on the photoconductor so as to promote charging of toner in the developing device in a process known as preparation running. During the preparation running, when a power source that outputs a charging bias and a developing bias does not operate properly or a charging device that charges the photoconductor fails, a significant amount of toner may adhere to a background portion also known as a non-image formation area of the photoconductor. In the preparation running, a recording medium is not fed so that users do not notice the adhesion of toner on the photoconductor and hence detection of error is delayed until the recording medium is fed. Delay in the detection of error causes contamination of the machine and damage to a cleaning device that cleans the surface of the photoconductor.